himurahideonosuirifandomcom-20200215-history
Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019
| image = File:Himura_Hideo_no_Suiri_2019.png | kanji = 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 2019 | english = Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura's Inference 2019 | aka = Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa 2019 | genre = Mystery · Drama · Crime · Detective · Investigation | starring = • Takumi Saitoh • Masataka Kubota | episodes = 3 (List of episodes) | themesong = realize by AliA | orignetwork = • NTV ("ABC Killer") • Hulu ("Hunter's Nightmare") | origrelease = 29 September 2019 – 6 October 2019 }} (臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 2019, lit. "Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura's Inference 2019"), also known as Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa 2019, is a Japanese mystery two-part special to its predecessor. It consists of two parts: "ABC Killer" ( キラー, Eibīshī Kirā), which was broadcasted on 29 September 2019 on NTV, and "Hunter's Nightmare" (狩人の悪夢, Kariudo no Akumu), which aired from 29 September 2019 to 6 October 2019 on Hulu. Plot Overviews "ABC Killer" Serial murders have occurred in Hyōgo and Osaka, with two victims of the incidents shot to death on their temples at close range. The first victim bears an initial A in his name and killed in a place with the initial A, and the second victim has an initial B in his name, also killed in a location with the initial B. Incidentally, these patterns conform to an alphabetical order of serial murders bearing a striking similarity to Agatha Christie's classic mystery, The A.B.C. Murders. The criminal, calling itself the "ABC Killer", poses a challenge to the police and to Hideo Himura, urging the latter and Alice Arisugawa to immediately aid in the investigation.ストーリー | 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 2019 | ABCキラー (Story | Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 | ABC Killer) — Nippon TV "Hunter's Nightmare" Alice is invited to talk with writer Masato Shirafuse, when a strange story escalates: there exists a nightmare room called Yumemori-sō in Shirafuse's remote home in Kyoto, where one gets nightmares upon staying in. Shirafuse shows a strong interest in Alice's friend Himura and invites the two of them to his home. Himura, who has been constantly plagued by nightmares, takes an interest in this room and decides to pay a visit. Over the night, the neighborhood in which Yumemori-sō is located becomes isolated after the road gets blocked. Tensions arise when a corpse is found in one of the neighborhood's abandoned houses and a second one in another house later on. As Himura and Alice delve into the seemingly identical-natured mysteries, unexpected and shocking developments emerge one after another during the investigation.ストーリー | 臨床犯罪学者 火村英生の推理 2019 | 狩人の悪夢 (Story | Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri 2019 | Hunter's Nightmare) — Nippon TV Cast of Characters Main Characters * Takumi Saitoh as Hideo Himura * Masataka Kubota as Alice Arisugawa Recurring Characters * Mizuki Yamamoto as Akemi Kijima * Makita Sports as Munenori Yasoda * Nagisa Matsunaga as Chihiro Shibuya * Ai Yamamoto as Mana Domoto * Kyoko Hasegawa as Sanae Moroboshi * Mari Natsuki as Tokie Shinomiya Guest Characters * Maryjun Takahashi as Yuiko Hanai * Tokio Emoto as Mitsuo Katagiri * Goki Maeda as Osamu Sokabe * Kazuki Namioka as Kensaku Dan * Mari Hamada as Harumi Unabara * Hatsunori Hasegawa as Hiroshi Shikata * Ryuta Sato as Jōichirō Inaba * Masanobu Takashima as Masato Shirafuse * Maika Yamamoto as Hatoko Ezawa * Noriko Eguchi as Moe Yahagi * Tomohiro Ichikawa as Yoichi Yuge * Rina Ono as Yumi Mitsuishi * Hiroki Matsumoto as Shinya Watase * Hiroko Matsunaga as Yoriko Okita * Mari Nishio as Shizuyo Mitsuishi * Kenta Satoi as Morio Nishida * Hōka Kinoshita as Ryōhei Mitsuishi Related Media * ''Himura Hideo'' series by Alice Arisugawa * Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri * Rinshō Hanzai Gakusha Himura Hideo no Suiri: Another Story References